Beastly
by DoctorcommaThe
Summary: After Kiba's mom dies, Kiba's left empty. That was over a decade ago. Kiba no longer mourns his mother's death, with a father that's never home and a perfect sister, and Kiba walking his way into a curse! Can he find love before the effects are permenent!
1. Chapter 1

So I SUCK at starting stories but Here it goes mate. BTW It's based off a film I watched called Beastly. I LOVED IT. Have you guys had a zero bar? It's just a white milky way... ._.

* * *

The city of Konoha, more of an metropolis by the size of it on the local map. The town it's self started off a only a few decades ago, founded by the Senju ancestors but was industrialized by the Inuzuka wealth, much to the families liking they were treated like royalty in the city, it all went to their head of course, following the wealth the parents of the Inuzuka kids were all to busy trying to make the extravagant city even more extravagant To the latest heirs of the Inuzuka fund, they didn't mind the luxuriousness of their life style, their parents strive to create for them, but for the two heirs they always thought something was missing in life.

One fateful night, they had found out what the missing piece of their self-being was. That night, August 11th. It'd been raining far to hard for anyone in the Inuzuka family to see out the gallant windows that outlined the penthouse walls. "It's only a little rain" his mother soothed, her voice not as soothing as she sought it out to be, it was more rough and masculine, which was anything but what would describe her Husbands voice. His voice was like a flowing river of silk, sounding light and deep at the same time. The mother, Tsume her birth name, also Known as Ms. Inuzuka, head of The Inu corporation, a multi-billion dollar business that had built Konoha from the rural town that didn't have a map, to Konoha the only thing you'd see on the map if you looked at one of the nearby area.

The city WAS surrounding by a deep,dense forest once. Not that anyone born in the last twenty years would know that. Now the forest was over run with bulldozers, the yellow machines pulled up every root in a five mile radius, pulling the wild life with it. The city had few trees left to cover it with it's cool extending shadow, now the city was giving the trees shade, what was left of the trees anyway. After all the skyscrapers the heirs parents had built cast down on the thin line of trees that was around the city, the trees altogether just wilted. After that display, and lack of tourists the Inuzuka's improvised, putting a new, cheap forest that surrounding the city like a swarm. The imported trees indeed looked beutiful, but had a minor set back to anyone with allergies considering the amount of flowers and pollen that had accumulated over the city from the brisk winds that flowed through.

The weather had always been drastically changing, nearly as much as the city itself changed. Not that the Inuzuka's noticed, their heads were always living in clouds of cold,hard cash. That day had been one of the worst weather patterns the heirs had seen in their short lives. It scared them as lightning shot across the sky like a fireworks. Fireworks that could fry, kill and char someone if they were as unfortunate to get near where the streams of light struck. The streams were always followed by a tremendously deep roar, it sounded like a beast from a horror movie that loomed over the city in the shape of gray-black clouds.

Kiba, the youngest heir's name was watching his mother's reflection in the reflective surface of the window in the penthouse. She was grabbing her tan trench coat with one hand, and holding her thin black phone with the other. Kiba stood there, it was early in the morning, not that he could tell at the time considering the fact the sun was being blocked by the clouds that loomed right above their 50-story room. Kiba stood there, his seven year old body ached from getting up so abruptly to see if his mom had to leave for work while it was storming, The child was terrified by the storm, like any young person would be. Tsume glimpsed over her shoulder one last time to see her son's reflection in the window in front of the storm. Her face hardened for a moment, "Bye Kiba" She said only loudly enough for the boy to hear. The small boy ran towards his mother, pajama footings making indents in the brown carpet below. Kiba latched himself to his mother's calf, making whining noises and sobbing at once. Managing to get every once of snot that came from his nose dip all over his mother's black grid stockings, The woman above him sighed heavily. Covering the microphone part of her phone she looked down at Kiba. "I'll come home with a surprise if you let me go right now" She offered monotonously Kiba's eyes lit up with child like joy, detaching himself from his mother's expensive image he watched as the tall, white wooden door was closed in his face. Leaving him alone in the giant penthouse, save his sleeping older sister who barely minded him, taking after her mother in talking on the phone and making wild promises to the smallest of the Family. Kiba's dad was different, almost, Other than his voice being sweet as honey to the smaller's ears. His smile lit Kiba's face up in a chain reaction, But Kiba noticed his father's smile hadn't been around as much, and neither was his father. Tsume had constantly telling her son that he was just working and not to get upset about it or he'll get wrinkles.

After the door was closed the brunette could hear the echo of its slapping against the wooden frame, the boy sighed. Kiba turned away from where his mother previously stood and was now probably walking down the corridor that led to the elevator. Strolling by light fixtures that lit the hallway up brighter than the beach on a summer day. The brunette sighed lightly before turning around on the heels of his feet, the material covering his feet left an imprint on the carpet below. He observed the window he was previously standing at, he walked over to it in small steps. Kiba placed his hands on the cool glass, patches of condensation fogged the windows up slightly. The boy streaked his thin index finger along the translucent material. Leaving a curved crescent shaped line. He looked down at the parking garage from the window, leaning on his haunches to get a better look as his mother's black Mercedes rolled over the water covered cement hill. A mess of water slewed from the tires as they rotated to the right, the car skidded across the black surface. Turning again until it was parallel to the curb. Nearly spraying walking business men's suits with the impact of the tire to the water. One business person shook his fist angrily at the retreating image of his mother's car, his suit even more drenched than it already was from the cascading rain that fell in rapid motion.

The black car skidded to a red light, her back lights light up in the sign of her stopping. But it was too late, her car had rolled past the line of intersection. The sliding car continued to aqua jet until it was nearly two thirds in the street. Matching black cars were lined behind hers prohibiting her from backing up. She looked left, to make sure nothing was coming to hit her imminently Then she looked right to make sure her path was clear, save the water that cascaded in a hectic fashion. Kiba slapped his hands against the glass, as if telling his mother to go before something happened. She didn't hear his message, it was impossible. A tear fell to the brown carpet as he watched his mother's car being destroyed by a honking semi-truck. A loud scream echoed through the apartment, following by sobbing. Kiba had seen enough action movies to know what had happened to his mother.

Kiba watched in suspense as red and blue lights flicked in and out of the rain above them making a beacon of a twisted sort of hope in the small boy's heart.

"What happened?" The caretaker asked in a frightened voice, dropping fresh towels she had just folded to the ground as she dropped to her knees in front of her boss' kid. "Kiba, what's wrong honey?" She asked again, trying to follow the tunnel the small boy's eyes had created.

The caretaker covered her mouth with a ebony hand as she connected the dots. She gulped slightly.

"Wait here while I call your father" She said quietly before rushing over to the granite counter tops and grabbing her cell phone from on top of a stack of papers. She flicked it open with one hand, watching as the skin lit up she began to tap each button with a shaky finger. Finally being able to go through her contacts she clicked the right one and clicked the green button. The phone began to ring, soon a clicking noise started followed by a mumbled greeting. "Who is this?" Kiba's father's voice asked groggily. "It's Rose, something terrible happened, you need to get here" she replied, her voice cracking her usually thick accent. The phone clicked after an "I'll be right there" From Kiba's father. Rose stood there for a moment, as if trying to get the dial tone to calm her racing heart.

Rose lifted herself into a helping mode as she slapped her phone closed, she walked past where the towels where now unfolded on the carpet. She walked past Kiba's room where the door had been left open leaving the messy room to be seen by the public. The dark woman grabbed the next door knob, pushed open the door and walked over to the pink bed that sat in the middle of the ivory room. Rose shook the blob covered in a floral blanket. "Come on sweet pea, we've got to go" She said calmly as if she didn't just witness her boss' wife being crashed into by a semi-truck. The floral blob began moaning, the blanket was lifted up to reveal a young girl. She looked no more than nine, her ponytail was a mess and very frizzy from the nearly sleepless night of tossing and turning. Rose grabbed the girl by the waist, pulling her over her shoulder. She walked back out the door, ignoring the cries of the girl on her. She slipped on the large black heels she had worn on her way here. She looked over at Kiba who was staring out of the crystal wall, tears rolling down his chubby face.

Rose called the boy's name for a moment, before walking over to him and pulling his hand in order for him to follow her. The woman walked out of the unlocked apartment door and strode down the hallway in long steps, her heels cludding deeply on the carpet below. Kiba followed in tow, moving his legs quickly to avoid falling on his face while his arm was being yanked from his socket and his feet not being able to do anything of his free will as if moving mechanically, empty. They swiftly moved down the bright corridor, pressing the button on the lift furiously with one finger as she adjusted the girl's weight on her shoulder. The lift beeps and the three walk inside. The calming music that flowed from the ceiling did nothing to calm Rose down as she teetered on her feet nervously. She clicked the lowest button on the column of clear buttons. The doors slid closed and the nausea feeling of descending fell upon the three of them. The lift moved for what seemed like eternity before the lift dinged again and the doors slid open smoothly. Rose and Kiba walked quickly out of the lift rushing towards the suited figure of . "What's wrong?" He asked apprehensively looking back from Kiba's disdained eyes back to Rose's dark ones.

"Your wife's car... We better get to the hospital" She said holding down a sniffle. rolled his eyes from being kept from. "Let's go then" He muttered before turning his back to the three again and walked towards the building's glass doors, his elevated heels thudding on the tile below. Rose followed in suit, her own heels clicked a chirp like clicking that drowned out the sound of Kiba's footies scuffing on the surface of the floor as he tried his best to follow the caretaker's lead.

As soon as pushed the door open a treacherous noise startled the group, the sound of thunder booming across the sky as another shiver of lightning skidded across the sky. seemed to be unfazed by the noise continued to walk down the small dark grey cement staircase at the front of the building. Rose followed again, letting the door close slowly by its springs, she walked down the wet stairs and out from under the drenched green awning that was above the door. walked towards a black car that was parked on the side of the sidewalk, it too was covered in a thick layer of moisture, most likely from the drive over here. The group piled into the car, after Rose had put the two infants into the back seats she took the passenger seat.

"There, follow that ambulance" She told him, pointing to a white block that zoomed past the parked car, its sirens blaring its death march. nodded at himself, pulling the shifter from the center console into drive he shoved his foot into the gas pedal and began pursing the white truck. Rose shifted uncomfortably in her leather seat, looking inside the lightly fogged windows past the moving blades of the windshield wipers. She looked into the ambulance, seeing the paramedics shove things into only what could be 's body, she watched as the paramedics wipe perspiration and rain from their foreheads, trying to keep their vision clear from their soaked hair.

What seemed like hours, the group felt the same apprehensive, dark feeling in their stomachs. Tying knots with their intestines, as they watched from the windshield as their, Mother, Wife, and employer was covering the paramedics with her blood.

"What's gonna happen to mommy?" Hana, the other Inuzuka heir asked from next to her brother. adjusted his mirror slightly to see his daughter's no longer drowsy eyes were filling with concern. dared a smile, "She's gonna be fine sweetheart" He said in a voice that made the young girl even more concerned. The sound of her father's voice sounded no longer like a flowing river of honey, and more like a scared teenager. The way it cracked as he said "Sweetheart" The way beads of sweat fell down his shivering body was a dead giveaway that nothing was going right today.

The family arrived at the hospital, as far as they could go considering they couldn't follow the ambulance into the emergency entrance. parked the car on the sidewalk, the wrong way, not that he cared at the moment. He pushed his door open after pulling the silver handle, the kids and caretaker following in suit. The hoped into shoe deep rain puddles, that had soaked the inside of their shoes and pajama footies. No words were spoken as they made a brisk jog towards the sliding glass doors of the light up building. Kiba could hear the intercom yelling doctor's names to report to so and so.

stepped onto the black gridded mat on the floor in front of the sliding door, the sensor noticed them and started to move the door automatically. They all walked in in a bunch, not really caring about looking polite. A nurse stopped them from proceeding down the hallway where a sign saying "ICU, Critical Care, surgery" All having arrows pointing to the designated direction. Kiba looked at the nurse, she wasn't anything to notice really, but he stared at the woman blocking his path to his mother. "Move" Hana screeched rudely, sticking her tongue out and folding her arms to show her displeasure at the woman. The nurse made a cat sound, and shook her hand like a paw "Kitty got some scratch". Rose sighed, "His wife just got into a car crash" She said as polite as the situation could dictate at the moment as she waved her hand around to show her said man. "You'll have to fill out some stuff" She informed. sighed, "Okay" he said, down trodden that he couldn't see his wife's possibly last moments. Not being able to hold her while a soul was still in her, the fact that she could already be dead crossed his mind but regulations were regulations.

Kiba watched the pen as it glided across the paper held by a cheap wooden clipboard the hospital provided, Kiba looked up at his father's eyes. They lost their normal glimmer, Whether he'd lost it in the time he was working or this morning he didn't know. He kept his eyes on the ink trail that his father's stable hand left in each of the small boxes that were printed on the paper. "How much longer 'till we see mommy?" Hana asked rudely as she sipped fervidly at a paper cup of water a different nurse had provided the girl. "Just hold on child" Rose told from the seat next to the child. Hana made a grunt of displeasure, leaning back in the over sized chair to make the time go faster.

Kiba just sat in the chair next to his father, glancing from his father's eyes to his father's hands. After filling out the final box of the last form, dropped the clipboard on the rug below their feet. He rested his arms on his knees and held his unshaven face in his calloused hands. Kiba gasped slightly, "What's wrong?" He asked lightly as he gingerly rubbed his small hand up and down his father's large back.

"Let's go" his father's voice mumbled from in between his legs, Kiba nodded with a small smile at the thought of getting to see his mother. The couple simultaneously stood from their chairs, stretching their limbs with deep audible pops. Kiba's father walked over to where the Nurse was standing behind a glass window. She pulled her tan hand up to pull it open, greeting the with a sleazy smile. "Thanks, Sir, You're wife is... that way" she informed as she stuck her gloss painted finger in the direction of the ICU sign. "Thanks" He mumbled quickly before turning to go see his beloved. The blonde nurse gave the clearly older man a sleazy wink before closing the window and returning to what could only be doodling considering she was using a very puffy furry pink pen. Hana just growled like an invaded wolf mother quickly before running after her group of Family that left her to glare her anger at the nurse for trying to get with her dad like that.

The arrived at the front of a pair of wooden doors that were mechanically locked, "Could you tell her to open the door Rose?" asked, looking at her over his shoulder. The ebony woman nodded before she ran over to the counter where the blond was humming a tune, Rose nodded on the glass several times. The blonde behind the counter smiled for a second, but after looking up it dropped to a scowl of disappointment Kiba looked at the two adults exchange until Rose started walking back to them, They all looked forward at the door to hear it making clicking noises to notify them that it was indeed unlocked as the doors were pushed open by mechanical arms.

The group all but ran down the corridor that smelled like death and bleach, Kiba looked at each of the rooms they passed to see Doctors writing things on clipboards and nurses hooking IVs up to patients wrists. "What room is it?" asked stopping at a confusing four way intersection of the hospital. "She said it was two o' three" nodded before walking over to the small map that was in a glass protection. "There" He said pointing to the colored box on the map in the front hallway. "So we go straight" He finished before turning back to the hallway and started to walk there with less finesse.

They finally arrived at the room of 203, placed his hand on the glimmering doorknob, "Wait here" He ordered the three of them. "Bu-" Kiba started until Rose cut in "Listen to your daddy" she said, Pulling on Kiba's head so he didn't run in the room. Hana stood there, seeming unfazed by the seriousness the air held. The three stood outside while walked into the white door where Tsume was being held. Kiba captured a glance into the room, he only saw a white curtain which blocked the sound of his mother's face but not her voice as she weakly greeted . The door was closed right after the man walked into the room.

Kiba waited for eternity before a yelling noise escaped from the small crack under the door telling the father to let the kids see them. Soon after the yelling stopped 's body blocked the now open doorway. "Come on" He said quietly. The four of them walked into the cramped doorway, Kiba ran ahead and stood eye level with the metal bars that held his mother's hospital bed mattress in place. "Mommy!" He yelled. The brunette opened a hazel eye to meet a matching pair. "Sorry I couldn't get you that surprise She said weakly, a small tear rolled down her cheek, following the trail a previous one had set. "I'm sorry, It's my fault!" He yelled, his voice squeaking loudly. Tsume shook her head, matting her untied hair into knots. "It's my fault. I should have been more careful..." She added before going into a coughing fit, small beads of blood coming up in the process. Kiba's eyes starting to shined in the light above his mother's head. The sound of his sniffling nose filled the silence. "Don't cry for me..." She said faintly. pulling her taped hand down to the tan boy's face and wiping away the tear that was teetering on the edge of his eye lid.

"Listen kids... Don't cry for me..." Which had the reverse effect as Hana started to show some emotion. Tears welled in the two kids eyes. A smaller one lining down 's face and rolled down the stubble on his chin. "Don't die mommy!" Hana yelled breaking the sound of Kiba's sniffling, she ran from her chair next to Rose's and stood next to her brother on the side of their mother's bed, Her head actually being able to see their mother's face. To say she looked rough was an understatement, Hana looked at the needle in the woman's arm. "I wish I could save you..." She whimpered. Tsume curved her lips into a smile. "Then promise me you'll become a doctor" The young girl nodded. "Now let me talk to Rose in private, take your dad with you" The girl nodded. She grabbed her brother's smaller hand lightly and brought him over to his father. "She wants to talk to Rose... Alone" She told her dad. He nodded and grabbed Hana's hand before walking towards the door.

After the door was closed, Tsume looked over at the caretaker. "Come over here, Rose" "Yes Ma'am" She said quietly before walking over to where the kids previously stood. "Promise me you'll take care of the kids, and make sure Toku Moves on" "Yes, " She nodded. Tsume scoffed and rolled her head. "Just call me Tsume, we've been friends for how long? 10 years?" The ebony nodded, "Since Hana was born" She smiled slightly at the memory. "Remember to tell them... I.. .. love them..." She let out a hiss of pain and grabbed the wrapped wound from on top of her hospital gown. "I love you... too.. Rose!" She screamed before plopping down on the bed. The loud beeping surrounded the white room. Rose looked at the glassy eyes of her dearest friend. "Help!" She screamed. Everything happened in a blur as the caretaker was pushed out of the room and next to questioning kids and a sobbing man. Tears rolled down the Inuzuka family. Men and woman pulled into the room, white robes flowing behind them. The beeping hadn't stopped until a man's voice told the rest to call it. The doctor came out with a grim expression on his face as he had to tell the teary eyed family. "She's gone" He whispered, yet it seemed to echo through the corridor. 'She's gone...' Kiba thought. He grabbed onto the pant leg of his father's suit. 'She's really gone...' he cried into his father's leg and leaned on his figure. "Mommy" He cried out in a dry voice.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

LEAVE A REVEIWWWWW CX


	2. Chapter 2:Going Home

Well I got one review, thank you guest! XD. I sound like a retard... But anyway I wanted to know what you guys think about this story? Should I make it like AS LOOOOOOOONG as possible?

* * *

The rest of the family had gotten over Tsume's recent death pretty quickly, several weeks had passed and it seemed the only people who had noticed she was gone was their accountant who was at a loss of words as the Inuzuka income had plummeted slightly but was swiftly regained as made a deal with several other companies to compensate for the lack of income his lover's corpse could provide.

The other person to dwell on the subject of their family's missing piece was Kiba, The male cried himself to sleep each night. Knowing the fact that his mother would never be able to cheer him on at his football games, to start a standing ovation at his violin recital, that he didn't want to be at and his father never bothered to show his face at even though it was him who had forced the small boy to practice nonstop on the goal of becoming a violinist. 'Nothing' His mother could attend nothing, no award days at his elementary schools, and nothing other than when he joined his mother in heaven.

Following his mother's funeral he'd and probably Hana noticed the even more prolonged absence of their father, one parent had died, and the other just seemed to given up on them all together. The small brunette sighed deeply before walking over to his bedroom window. Placing his elbows where his toys were set in the window sloppily. Of course they were sloppy he was only five years old next month, and he had yet to learn the basics of organizing. After all, that was Rose's job was it not?

The years following the incident hadn't been smooth sailing but none the less traveled by quickly. The remaining Inuzuka family had changed drastically from their former selves, that was an understatement in anyone's opinion. Kiba was in his fourth and final year of high school, if he didn't have a plummet of his motivation towards his school work, like in previous years. He had grown taller, stronger and looked like a young man that a young woman would be proud to bring home to her parents. But unfortunately Kiba's personality wasn't nearly as perfect as his sculpted body. He was heinous, perverted, and narcissistic Not to mention he knew he could use his perfect body to his advantage, which added overconfident to the list of imperfection and flaws to the Brunette's otherwise perfect being. Not that his father had noticed the boy's achievements, when his father _was _home he had always praised his ever so _PERFECT_ sister, Hana. She too had grown, not as tall or muscular than Kiba had, but she wasn't an average slacker like her brother. She had gotten straight A's in every course, with additional courses for trying to live up to her dead mother's expectations to be a doctor. She was close too, she was on her second year of medical school at KU. If she didn't get the full-ride scholarship she'd gotten her father would have bought her the university anyway.

Hana's achievements not only irked her younger brother, but the adding of Hana flaunting her knowledge like it was some sort of gossip. Needless to say who Kiba constantly glared at as she walked through the penthouse door, talking on the phone to one of her college friends. 'And the way she yells "Hi Kiba" Her voice makes me sick' The brunette thought as he slammed his fork down in anger. No response was made by the action considering Hana was out with her perfect boyfriend, Kiba rolled his eyes at the thought of anyone going daring to go out with that, thing he called a sister. Rose, the only other person at the table seemed to be unfazed at the abrupt breaking of silence at the table. Kiba seethed that Rose seemed so used to his anger and frustration and offered no help. "I don't see how breaking the fork, solves your sister problem" She said quietly, finally taking her stare of the large television that was implanted in the kitchen wall. Kiba picked the fork back up and stabbed lightly at the meal. Rose had prepared it of course, Chicken Alfredo from Leon's restaurant 'An old family friend' She stated over and over as every Friday as she took the food out of the brown paper bag with "Leon's" name printed on the front. Kiba looked over at the ebony woman as she gracefully pulled the fork into her mouth in a constant repetitive movement, He looked at her hand which he had noticed had grown thinner and more wrinkly that had came with the silver hair that was tied neatly behind her round shaped head.

A vibration in Kiba' pocket had taken him from his observation of his old caretaker. His face warmed up slightly upon reading it. "Going out?" Rose asked knowingly as she did an out of character act of scraping her fork against her teeth. The brunette nodded slightly, not moving his head enough to compromise his view on the lit up screen. "I'll see you later Rose" He mumbled before picking up the half eaten plate of Chicken Alfredo and forking it down the drain whilst running steaming water over it. Kiba could hear the woman starting to get ready to have a heated 'Discussion' with the Inuzuka heir. Kiba sighed and walked over to the coat rack that had been more and more accessible as he grew older, it was polished in black and silver paints and metals. It fit elegantly with the rest of the suite.

The brunette grabbed the leather jacket and held it over one shoulder with one hand while trying to get out of the door with the other. "I'll see you around" Rose called from behind him, the tone in her voice was a mixture of disappointment and abandonment. After all the years of high school partying that Kiba had been through the tone of voice always struck a nerve in him. Not that he'd tell her so, it made him feel guilty every time she said it. Like he'd just stolen another cookie from the cookie jar.

Kiba sighed, not taking his eyes off of his escape, also known as the door. The teen walked out of the wooden door, leaving behind Rose who had the look of betrayal, something more. But Kiba didn't even have to look back at her to know betrayal was the main glimmer in her dark eyes.

Rose shut the door the teen left open, with a shallow sigh escaping her set of lips she leaned against it locked one of the several bolts had installed in the Penthouse, considering Kiba was probably just going to get drunk and crash. 'At least he's responsible enough not to drive' Rose mused darkly before turning off the dim light that hung above her with the flick of a switch. She could already tell from the rut she found herself in that it was going to be one of those nights where she'd watch a recorded show from Animal Planet, about Bears and fall asleep on the couch then mysteriously wake up in her queen sized bed thanks to Hana. Rose's lips quirked into a thin smile. 'This week was Polar Bears' She let out another sigh, a relaxing sigh. With the dim smile plastered on her thinning face she grabbed the remote off of the dark red mahogany table in front of the leather couch. The ebony woman snuggled into a light blue blanket she'd had since Hana was born. She looked around the room thinking of all the memories, That had accumulated in her long time of living and taking care of the Inuzuka children. She passed the commercial time after the introduction to look at the pictures that were standing on the mantle below the Television.

She smiled fondly at the blurry photos before quickly adverting her attention to the female voice that was commenting on the Bear's movements and stating random facts about the species.

* * *

Kiba climbed into one of his families many fine, glossy black cars. Taking the driver's seat and pulling the over head flap down and waited for a set of keys to the car to land in his hand. When they did he quickly shoved them in the ignition and turned it until the roar of the engine was clearly audible in the echoing cavern of the parking garage.

He smiled at the nice purr of the sports car before pushing the lever into reverse and drove out of the parking area. Quickly shifting into drive when he made his turn and sped down the street with no hesitation that a certain flower named woman would be missing did, in fact it hadn't crossed his mind once since he left her behind.

Crossing each intersection, that fortunately turned green for the teen, he made his way to a large, very decorated yard. Where the party was supposed to be. Judging by the sound of the bass shaking the windows and the party people with red plastic cups, he assumed he was in the right place. Kiba parked the black car near a few of the others, more drifted from the entrance was hidden from the front door by a very large and groomed hedge.

Walking up to the front door of the mansion and pushed one of the two matching brown wooden doors open to reveal the life of the party, the majority of it anyway. The entrance hall seemed very cramped b the shocking amount of people clustered into it, Talking and drinking from their cups occasionally. The teen managed to squeeze through the party and was quickly bombarded with another room full of party goers. He let out a sigh, but quickly pulled on a smile as the song changed into a techno tune and one drunk person started grinding another drunk person. The display quickly caught attention and other drunks started to collide their backsides to guys' crotches. Even the newcomer did, Kiba looked down at the dim blonde hair that was frizzing against his chest. He smiled before getting into the groove and rolled his hips against her. But that didn't last too long as she turned around and glared at Kiba's face.

"Ino" He gasped quietly, she read his lips and smirked. "That's me honey". Ino Yamanaka, wasn't only a slightly older woman, she was a crazy slightly older woman. She had dated Kiba when he was a sophomore, but when he found a better catch he left her with great confidence. Reflecting her mistakes about how she was the one that turned Kiba into a party going man-slut, soon finding out that Kiba was the mistake that ruined the other's life not only did he not attempt to save her from her new found obsession with Witchcraft, or the fact that she cut her self and talking to crazy demons. He did the complete opposite and ignored her existence completely, acting oblivious to the fact that he indeed knew her.

"So what brings you here?" She asked sweetly, Kiba shrugged "Didn't have anybody else to do?" The brunette shook his head. "That's a first, from what I hear" The younger teen just shrugged his shoulders again. "I've got something I wanna show you Kiba" She whispered, even though the music was blaring and pounding his ear drums he could hear her clearly as if it was her voice coming from the speakers that were bouncing in the corners of the large room, But instead of the loud, monstrous sound the speakers produced, This sounded like a whisper, almost like a dream kind of whisper. He nodded, ignoring the obvious warning that his brain was sending to his legs.

The brunette followed the blonde woman slowly, making sure to keep an eye on her and keep his distance, just in case she went berserk and decided to pull out a magic wand and stab him or something. The brunette chuckled to himself as he thought about Ino trying to pull some harry potter crap.

Finding him and Ino alone out side the back of the house, sent a shiver down his spine, not only from the cool fall breeze that flowed through the fabric of his jacket and massaged his warm skin. The blonde smirked at his reaction. "Miss me Kiba?" She asked with a seductive tone, before turning around and walking slowly to the other, with one foot in front of the other as she tried her best to look the tone she was using. Kiba looked at what she was dressed in, not that he cared, just wanted to check for a gun, or a wand, or something a crazy person would use to harm someone. Scanning over the ripped material of the black dress that shined in the garden's flood lights. "Not really" He replied after deeming her clean of any harmful objects. "How 'bout now?" She asked as she climbed onto the teen, wrapping her thin, pale arms around his neck while doing the same things her exposed legs. "Nah" He replied with ease, the friction doing nothing to make him react. "Are you gay or something?" The teen shook his head, "I just like sex" He replied into her ear. She frowned and rolled her eyes before removing her form from his body.

A purple mist blocked the teens vision, a nearly undetectable chanting could be heard all around him. He looked left and right into the purple realm onto to see the scarred face of the woman that was previously placed onto his body trying to get a reaction. "Kiba..." "What's going on here!" He yelled into the swirling mist. "You've been a bad boy" The voices chanted from all around him, they all came from floating heads that resembled the first one. "What have I done?" He asked, trying to ignore the thoughts of what he'd actually done. A slide show of mental images coursed through his head. Forearms, all bloody and riddled with cuts. The sound of sobbing filled his ears, it was driving him crazy. He gripped his hair trying to hold onto his sanity as the screaming continued. "You remember Sarah Kiba? Huh? Do you!" She asked loudly, the brunette nodded as regained his composure of staring at the one of the heads of the crazy person. "Well I think it's time you get what has been coming to you for a long time" she hissed. "What did I do?" He asked again. The blonde clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to mess with a girls' feelings?" She asked, which made Kiba growl at the taunt. "Oh yeah, forgot, she's dead" She responded with a cackle, which only make the teen growl louder in the back of his throat as he clenched his hands into a fist. "My, My Kiba. You've gotten a lot bigger since we last saw each other" She said referring to the muscles that were now clenched from aggravation.

"Cut the crap!" He yelled, which only made Ino snicker. "Okay" she warned. The chanting started once more, it's tune louder and more intense. Kiba slammed his hands onto his ears trying to ignore the annoying tune that the blonde was chanting. All together the chanting stops. "Kiba, when this hours glass runs out, you'll be stuck in this form forever" "What form" He wanted to ask, but couldn't seem to make his vocals work. He looked down on his hands only to see shorter versions of what was, he no longer wore shoes and had very furry feet. "I bet you're thinking about what happened?" the other nodded his head. "Well if you're gonna sleep around like a dog, you're gonna be a dog" She explained following it up with a wicked cackle. "He faced the giant hour glass as it seeped sand. "Now, if you want to reverse the curse, you're going to have to get someone to love you, and mean it" she went on. "This hour glass, it only goes until Midnight. New years" She gleamed. "Now I don't think you want to carry this home so allow me to... Lighten the load" She smiled and shook her hands until the hour glass shrunk, opening her free hand appeared a red collar. She fastening the hourglass charm onto the collar before slipping it onto Kiba's neck.

The large dog growled at her, which had no effect as she calmly snapped the plastic pieces together, and stood in front of Kiba. "Two months. And you're stuck like that... Think about it... You could be my pet, until you die" She cackled evilly and dispersed into the missed which quickly vanished, leaving an exhausted Kiba, who only wanted to go home. Trying to stand up on two legs the large dog fell onto his back. With a sigh he walked over to the water's edge and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that he was indeed a dog, an almost wolf looking dog, with dark eyes and black fur. The teen gulped. 'This is just a bad dream Kiba, you just passed out at the party, just gotta wake yourself up, yeah yeah that'll do it' He reassured himself before dashing into the glass door that seemed much taller now.

The only effect the dash into the door gave him was probably a concussion, and a definite head ache. He looked at the doggy version of himself in the glass' reflection before trying the stunt again, which only consequently only made his headache worse. The teen released a edged breath from his muzzle before walking the side of the house, feet trudging through the piles of recently mowed grass, Which smelled fantastic -Not that he noticed before- in Kiba's opinion. He slipped through the thick hedges trying to get his body through without getting cut or trapped by any of the thick, leaf holding branches. 'Just gotta get to the car, and go home- Wait can't drive' He growled before turning his head away from where he parked his car and trotted down the street towards the main part of town in silence. Trying to avoid the kids that stared at him and tried running after him, only to be pulled back by older men in suits that were walking while talking on the phone.

Kiba turned into an alley at random, knowing it was a faster way to get to his home, and probably safer than walking through the streets at the risk of getting Kid-dog napped. The dark-haired dog tried to sneak down the alley in silence, still on his toes about the whole abduction thing and was ready to bolt if he heard anything strange.

He stopped at the sound of music coming further from the end of the alley, unfortunately curiosity got the best of the dog and decided to investigate further to see if he had to backtrack his way out of the alley. Kiba raised a none existent brow at the sight that was laid out in front of him, the music, which now sounded more freaky, and just plain weird; Something a tribe of Indians would worship in Kiba's opinion, not that it mattered. The large dog strolled through the alley quickly, only to be stopped by a rather taller looking male. Said male had dark blue eyes that stared into his dark ones with wide pupils that were dilated by the fire light from a burning metal barrel. His hair hung in small spikes in front of his eyes, part of it tucked behind one ear, the loose ends framed the tan skin of his face. "Well what are you doing out here little...ish guy?" The blonde asked as he bent down to rub the dog's back, but was quickly stopped cold in his tracks when the dog glared at him with his dark eyes that seeming to on fire by the way the actual fire reflected of his eyes, his feet spread to keep his balance and intimidating demeanor. The teen took his hand back and continued to stare at the dog's eyes until the disappeared under his legs.

The dog snickered slightly, sparing a glance at the sullen man who was resting under a fire escape, looking up at it longingly. Kiba looked forward again only to see the front of his apartment building. He smiled, a grin that only a happy canine could pull off. Looking across the street twice to see if any beams of light were coming to knock the light out of him. Surprisingly it was clear and he bolted to the twin glass doors up the steps of the building. "Can't... Open... Doors" He whimpered to himself. Finding it the perfect opportunity to use the blonde man that was settled behind him. The dog whipped around and ran over to the blonde man, that was twitching in his own grip. The dog wanted to ask him if something was wrong, but even without proper speaking skills, he knew something was wrong. He walked slowly over to the blonde and tugged at the orange t-shirt sleeve. Which made the other jolt up in shock, only calming down when he noticed the dog had returned.

Kiba continued to met the blonde's eyes, pleading for him to help him. The blonde only raised a skeptical brow, "What is it boy? Someone stuck in the well?" He asked with palpable amusement. The dog rolled his eyes and released the boy's shirt. Taking obvious note of the eye roll displayed in front of him, By a dog! "Can you understand me or something? Or are you just a sarcastic jerk?" Kiba smirked at the question before nodding his head. Which made the blonde light up. "I got a dog who can understand.. .Can you talk too!?" He asked excited. Which made the dog just shake his head before attaching his teeth onto the blonde's orange shirt again and tugging towards the alley's exit. "Want me to go with you or something?" The dog nodded, stopping in his jerking movements long enough to reply with his nod. The blonde gloomed down a bit, before looking up at the fire escape again. "...I guess he won't mind, I'm Naruto by the way" He smirked extending his small hand, which Kiba placed his paw reluctantly. The blonde just smiled brighter before lifting himself to his feet and walked side by side with the large black dog.

The couple walked across the creepily empty street, and up the few steps it took to get into arms length of the glass doors which Naruto held open while the dog walked in confidently. The dog strode up to the elaborately decorated elevator that was surrounded in bronze swirls that made it shine in the dim light from above, and probably blinded people with the reflection of sunlight from the windows in front of it. Naruto looked at the dog that stood on his hind legs trying to get the button for the elevator. Naruto giggled before running over the large lobby and pressed the button, which made the dog stop jumping.

Soon the doors dinged and opened the tiled elevator which the two of them walked into, Naruto looked down at the dog. "Which floor buddy?" He asked, looking closely at the dog for answers. Kiba tried to bark his answer which only got a raised brow from the blonde. The dog sighed and looked up at the ceiling to reply. "The top?" Naruto asked trying to look for an confirmation. The dog nodded, Naruto pushed the very top button with a slight effort as he tried to reach it. Kiba just snickered, which got a glare from the blonde. "What? Tall building... Lot of buttons" He used as an excuse.

The elevator doors closed and began to shake while it moved up, which amused Naruto very much when he watched the dog who was struggling to stay on his feet while the elevator moved. Soon enough the small room stopped and the doors opened with a ear pleasing ding. Kiba bolted out of the doors and walked to the last door of the corridor. Only to stop when he again realized the dog couldn't actually walk in with out any raised brows. He waited for the blonde to catch up. Which he did in a matter of moments, stopping in front of the door, to look down at the dog. "You live here? This is where Kiba lives... I didn't know he had a dog" The dog just raised his metaphorical eye brow. Did he know this person? He asked himself, but was cut from his thoughts when the blonde started knocking on the door.

Kiba could hear a sigh from the other side of the door as Rose got up from the couch and started to make her way to the door. Soon the latch snapped open to reveal the large dark woman, dressed in her Pajamas, and a blanket draped over her like a curtain on a window. "Can I help you cutie?" Rose asked, after clearing the knot in her throat from not speaking. 'Never calls me cutie' Kiba scoffed in his head. Naruto just smiled politely before looking down at the dog, "Umm... He kind of led me here... Does he belong to you?" The blonde asked nervously to see if the dog was just pulling his leg. The woman looked down at the dark fur that gleamed in the light from above him. She rubbed her throat in though. "I'll ask Kiba when he gets back, but I guess I'll keep him for now, Did you want to come in dear? Have some Chicken Alfredo? You looked starved" The blonde just looked at his feet, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the woman's kindness. "Umm... I" He spluttered out. Rose just took it as a 'Yes' before pulling his arm until he fell into the doorway. Who was quickly followed by Kiba, Who only ran to his bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. Pushed it open and jumped onto the bed before laying down. 'Please just be a bad dream' Kiba chanted to himself, pleading as he fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

So I had to get Hikaruthehunter, you know the sexy writer that's like jesus... ANYWAY I had to get him to help me because I HAD NO FUCKING Idea where this was fucking going... WITH LOVE, SNAKE

* * *

'I fucking hate mornings, and the sun' Were the first thoughts that had streamed through Naruto's aching head, apparently there is a limit to how much abuse a body can take in one night. He sighed after realizing that the sun wasn't going to go away, even if he rolled over to get it from his eyes he could feel it burning a hole into his back like a heat ray. Which was a situation Naruto really didn't feel comfortable sleeping through, so he rolled onto his back once more to get a good look at where he'd passed out. Which was most certainly not the alley he'd been hoping to pass out in again. He could tell by the feel of the material under him that he wasn't even in his own home, which is when he began to panic. The blonde jolted up into a perfect ninety degree angle, making the small,blue hand-knit blanket pool down to his waist, which wasn't even covered in his clothes. 'Now things are just getting weird' He mentally mumbled, as he looked down at the clean, yet obviously slept in shirt. A yawn drove out of his freeway of a throat, which was the perfect time to stretch, considering in Naruto's mind, stretching while yawning was like the only bliss the morning could offer, besides coffee; and donuts.

He absently licked his lips hungrily at the thought of the deep fried dough on his lips. Finally down to the last thing on his list before he could remove himself from the confines of sleep he rubbed his eyelids, clamping them shut as to not get any of the mysterious stuff that had accumulated the night before inside his bagged eyes. Finally deeming himself ready enough to face the day just long enough to get to the bathroom, to actually get ready to face the day. He removed the soft and thick blanket that had piled on top of him like mud and slugged his legs over the edge of the cushion slightly nervous about his whereabouts by the lack of creaking his weight distribution normally caused. He opened his eyes, realizing since he didn't know where he was he probably shouldn't wonder blindly with his eyes closed. Dark blue irises roamed the room, taking in all the unknown details of his surroundings.

"Hello?" He called out, still sort of whispering but still loud enough for someone to hear them from across the room. Nothing but a faint dripping sound, probably from a leaky pipe or rain off the roof. He paid it no mind as he continued to explore the room he was in without alerting anyone. He looked over expensive vases and copies of famous pictures that covered the walls, but no family portraits nothing to tell him where he was other than the view from the window. Which he decided to investigate to make sure he wasn't in a paralle universe or something. He glanced oddly at the reflection the morning sun had caused on the window, the copy of himself that stood flat and mirrored his movements looked as tired as he felt. Naruto felt the urge to yawn again at the sight as if it were a very boring book, but decided to hold it down-for now at least- he continued to walk towards the window. He pushed his hands against the expanse of glass and looked down at the world where he'd grown up. "Okay, well it's not an episode of the twilight zone" He mused, only to wonder it the world he was seeing was only a copy of the things he knew. Another thing that was occupying his mind was why the hell was he up so high, he felt like he was on a Ferris wheel that was _way_ to high for comfort. It felt as if he could feel the wind rocking the building he was in, a very nauseating experience. He decided that looking out the window was no longer a thing he should do right now at the risk of vomiting over the expensive couch that he had climbed over to get to the window.

Feeling relieved at losing the feeling that the room he was in might topple over at any moment, he decided to explore the rest of the room.

After looking for a good half hour, he decided it was hopeless, plus he was too scared to go into the rooms down the hallway at the risk of getting caught, and the police being called even though it wasn't his fault that he was where he was now. He sat back down on the couch where he'd woken up and looked over at the television attached on the wall above the fireplace's mantle. He gawked at the size of the darkened screen for a moment, deciding whether or not to take it for a little test drive. But ultimately decided against it. He sighed, bored of being alone in the deafening silence of the room. Naruto decided to stop the annoying and mysterious ringing in his ears by humming a small tune, not only did it keep the ringing at bay it also let him lose himself inside his thoughts, digging into what had caused him to be where he was. Being lost in thought, he didn't catch the question that was spoke from across the room. Until it was repeated again, closer than the last time. His eyes, which had ominously closed by themselves switched open and was caught with an eye full of blinding sunlight that reflecting off of almost every object in the room. The person taking quick notice of his reaction, laughed softly after adding a comment about the sun.

He blinked a few times, waiting for the blurs and eye blinding light to be translucent enough to see through. He finally noticed the dark woman that was standing in front of him, dressed lightly in a tall white sleeping gown that covered almost all of her body, one arm was tucked at her hip holding a stuffed grizzily bear, In the other hand was a coffee cup made of white china. She handed it towards him, the polite smile never leaving her aged face. "You slept pretty hard last night, you okay?" She asked, her accent foreign to Naruto's ears. He nodded around the cup he was sniffing. "I guess a nice dinner and shower can do that to people, when's the last time you ate? You look like a string bean child!" She commented, getting more awake as her sentences continued. Naruto rolled his tongue over his teeth, thinking about answering her question honestly. "Thanks for that" He replied, trying to get off of the subject.

"So what happened last night?" He asked, all he knew was apparently he fell asleep after dinner and a shower, which sort of explained why he was in somebody else's clothes, but this was a woman, not a man, and he was wearing Men's clothing so obviously there was more to this than he'd expected. "Well, after you brought that dog in that you said led you here, you ate, showered and slept" She stated, counting the activities on her fingers. He nodded, at least he didn't do something stupid, other than letting a dog guide him home that is. That's when it clicked, he'd let a dog lead him to Kiba's place. "Huh" He said aloud at his discovery. He'd always figured that Kiba's family would have more... taste. He shrugged it off and looked back at the dark woman in front of him, still holding her bear in between her arm, staring at him like she was studying for a test. Surely this couldn't be Kiba's mom, he thought to himself. "So, I take it your one of Kiba's friends?" She asked, looking him over still. Naruto shook his head, his now clean blonde falling slightly from its tucked position. "So you wouldn't know that he doesn't actually have a dog correct?" He stared at her blankly, how was he supposed to know that Kiba didn't have a dog. Stupid animal led him here and now he was in trouble. "So why did you let us in then, if he didn't have a dog?" She shrugged in response. "You looked like you could use a good meal, I've seen you in those alleys, thought I'd be helpful" He nodded, and shot a small smile at her, she was obviously a kind woman, even to complete strangers that had brought home a dog that wasn't theirs. "So where is the little mutt?" He asked, his smile larger. She flipped her head in the direction of the hallway she'd appeared from, "First room on the right" She added, giving the blonde a better sense of direction.

He started down the hallway, his feet making weird squishing noises on the thick, deep dark red carpet, like stepping on pillows. He'd been mesmerized by the sound that he didn't even realize he'd made it to the first door on the right until he'd practically hit his head on the open door. He scoffed at the door like it was the one being rude before leaning on the door's frame. He smiled fondly at the familiar black and gray dog, that looked almost like a wolf. The canine was sleeping on the bed, under the covers with his muzzle snorting doggy juices on the pillow along with drool. Not the most attractive thing for a dog, or anybody for that matter to be doing but it was kind of adorable at the same time. Naruto walked towards the mass in the bed and snuggled up to it, absorbing the musky dog scent like air. The dog, in a panic of being squished to death no doubt woke up with a jolt and stared at Naruto with wide dark eyes. He smiled down at the dog, who had a a terrible case of bed...fur. Naruto absently started to comb down the thin, smooth hairs that defied gravity as he looked over the dogs image. It looked like a dog Kiba would have, flashy and nice looking. Did he just call Kiba nice looking? He shrugged it off, this was just a dog, a dog what would be Kiba had he been a dog Naruto mused.

"Wanna go to the park?" He asked in the dog's face, using a cute voice he didn't know he had until he'd used it. The dog just looked at him, also questioning the voice he'd used. He was a dog not a baby, Naruto told himself. "Then let's go!" He yelled anyway, not caring if the dog was shaking his head no or not. Naruto could tell the dog was following him, even without looking behind him, The constant light thumping on the squishy carpet gave it away.

Naruto walked up to the front door that he'd found earlier, he looked over his shoulder at the dark woman who appeared to be sleeping while listening to Animal Planet's commentary on nature. The blonde snickered to himself, he looked down at the dog "She _really_ likes bears doesn't she?" The dog nodded several times in agreement, which made Naruto smile, even though he was indeed slightly weirded out that a dog could actually understand him. He looked back at the woman on the couch "I guess I'll get out of your hair" He said quietly, but loudly enough for the semi-unconscious woman to hear him. She waved her arm in front of her face, like swatting a fly for a signal of her goodbye. Naruto tried to open the door by turning the knob, but there was too much resistance to open it fully. After unlocking a series of worn down silver locks and chains the door was finally open for both Naruto and the dog.

A quarter of a mile later they ended up at an packed park filled with joggers that were running around a circle made of blacktop, Naruto looked at the series of playgrounds also filled, but with children begging to be pushed higher on the swings that they were rocking back and forth on. Naruto sighed, Kiba thought the blonde looked rather downcast, but obviously couldn't inquire on it. So he followed Naruto who appeared to be falling into the creepy synchronized pattern of the joggers on the blacktop. Kiba followed as closely as he could until they were both fast walking like the rest of the others.

This went on for some time, until Naruto randomly decide to sit on one of the previously abandoned benches that had recently held the weight of pregnant mothers that were watching their children whilst catching up with friends over the phone. Naruto continued to stare blankly at the swing set, a downcast glint was set in his eyes only noticeable to those who truly looked like Kiba was doing right now. Obviously annoyed with the fact that the blonde _wanted _to swing yet did not do so. So doing the only thing a person under a love curse could do, he gripped Naruto's baggy pant leg in between his teeth and began to haul him over to where he could finally stop staring at the playground without ripping his eyes out of his head. The blonde was shocked to be pulled out of his staring contest with the metal bars by suddenly being on his back, losing the contest and starting another with the sky. He jolted back up, like he did when he woke up this morning. He looked down at the dog, who met eyes with him, still tugging on his borrowed pants. He pulled a glare at the dog, who did a doggy smile through a mouth full of pants.

"Need to take a poop or something?" Naruto watched as the dog's eyes rolled in their sockets. "You should really learn to talk" The blonde advised as he started to get up, which resulted in the dog let go of his jeans. As soon as he had fully stood up the dog began walking off, right where his eyes were planted moments ago. He followed hesitantly until he was right out of the gravel filled box. Staring down at the dog awkwardly, Who was moving his head back and forth between the swings and the blonde, practically begging for him to go and have fun. But the blonde just sat there, rubbing the inside of his elbow with his hand awkwardly. "We should probably go... It's getting late" the excuse was really stupid in Kiba's opinion, considering it wasn't even noon according to the suns angle in the sky. "I mean I'm late silly" He explained further for the canine, obviously knowing that the dog was judging him mentally for being stupid since it wasn't late at all.

The used to be human dog, wanted to know what could the guy possibly be late for when he was the one wasting time by staring at a swing set, but since he was unable to talk he followed the blonde was he cut through the grass until he was back on the sidewalk. Walking in the same direction they had came from. They had jogged all the way back to Kiba's apartment building, but instead of going inside the twin doors that were set in between two stone columns, they were walking across the street where they had ran into each other last night. The couple continued down memory lane, more of an alley, until Naruto stopped in front a rustic looking door that was hidden behind the half way descended fire escape ladder. "Usually I would use the ladder, but I don't think you can climb so stairs it is" Naruto mused as he opened the door for both the dark dog and himself and closing it like it had been. They found themselves in a medium sized room, a door on the right wall led to the streets, the windows on either side of the door covered in burnt out Neon signs. Kiba had wondered for a moment why they hadn't just come through the front door instead of wasting his precious time going around the block, he just ignored it as the blonde being insane, and it was hard to think and walk up stairs when you're a dog.

"We have to be quiet my dad is probably still asleep" Naruto not so quietly whispered as he turned himself around a wooden pole to protect people from falling in between ten flights of stairs. Heights didn't seem to bother Kiba as much as they seemed to bother Naruto, who all but glued himself to the opposite wall of the rails. They finally ended up on the top floor, since there was no staircases to be seen. Naruto just walked right in like he owned the place, which he probably did to some extent since the waft of the room that filtered into Kiba's nose smelled almost entirely like the man he was traveling with.

Naruto turned into what seemed like a kitchen buried under dirty dishes and half smoked cigarettes. "Remind me to clean this after work, kay?" the blonde smiled down at the sour faced dog, who had yet to stop the habit of rolling his eyes at the blonde whenever he tried to lighten the awkward funk and silence they were constantly found in. But after his little sarcastic and murderous rant Kiba had realized that the blonde had said work. Which made him scoff, but only came out like a retarded doggy sneeze, which made Naruto look at him with a smile one would use with babies. Only making Kiba's irritation greater, he wasn't cute. He was hot, with a capital all of it. After the blonde had rummaged though piles of discarded meals and various other things that only made Kiba's nose cringe. The blonde held a small silver key in between his thumb and index finger. "Found it!" he yelled with creepy amounts of glee, the glee had faded into what seemed like terror as he slapped a hand over his mouth and looked around the room suspiciously. After the ghost had apparently been cleared Naruto smiled down at the dog "Time to open up shop" He whispered behind his hand.

Naruto exited the apartment, without even locking the door, it seemed really weird for Kiba but found himself finding a _lot_ of things weird lately. So he didn't question it, not that he could. Their roles seemed to reverse on the way back down the stairs, Naruto was whipping himself around on the poles and was practically racing down the stairs, all the while Kiba was slowly avoiding falling on his face from the lack of four-legged balance. Even though it took quite a while Naruto waited at the bottom of the stair case for him. The blonde shot him a playful smile and went to the front door and unlocked it after flipping the switch on the multiple neon lights telling the world that they were open. A few meager customers began to come quietly through the door, they handing things to Naruto who bagged the items before telling them to have a nice day. From the items that flew from the racks and onto the counter Kiba could assume the store they were in was some sort of computer shack or a technology center. He lay lazily behind the counter while the blonde typed on the plastic cash register every few minutes and greeted the customers.

After what seemed like a decade of agony the room went dark and neon lights went out, Naruto looked down at the nameless dog who was slumbering behind the counter. "Hey Naru" An unknown voice broke Kiba from his dreams of being anywhere but where he was now. He looked up at the man who came from the door where the stair case was, the man didn't seem to notice him as he had his cobalt eyes glued to Naruto like he was the last slice of pie. "Hey How've you been son! Oh my gosh! I'd really like some tacos!" the man stated, Kiba thought the man's voice sounded a little bit too happy for someone who only wanted Mexican food. "Yeah sure" Naruto sounded annoyed, probably from the way he was jiggling with locks was the source. Once the bolt finally turned he walked over to the man and smiled at him. "I love you dad" He smiled. That's when it clicked in Kiba's head again. Love was the key over this catastrophe. He padded his way over to the two blondes, finally noticing the similarities of them both when they were standing next to each other. "Oh who's this little guy!?" The taller blonde stated with the same creepy glee he talked about tacos with.

"Well I thought it was Kiba's dog, cause he led me to Kiba's house last night but then it turns out Kiba doesn't have a dog.. So I was wondering if... like.." He trailed off. "Can we keep him!" The other man yell asked in place of Naruto which made the shorter blonde raise his brows in shock. "Well I'm gonna go get tacos.. Be back in like fifteen minutes!" The man was about to walk out of the door he'd come through but quickly stopped before he reached the door way. The taller blonde ran past Naruto, to the station where Naruto and him had been for hours, he clicked a few buttons on the cash register to make the drawer open. He stuffed his hands in like they were a second pocket and grabbed what few wrinkled bills a days' work had gotten them. Naruto sighed, that aggressive aura floated around him like a cheap cologne. "Bye!" He yelled his goodbyes once again and left the dark room without another interruption Naruto, clenched his hands, he felt angry but looked as if he was about to bust out in a crying fit.

Another and Final long breath escaped Naruto's contracting neck, with a mood change that would make a bipolar person jealous the blonde looked down at Kiba who was staring at him with the most shocked expression a dog could muster. "I'll tell you up stairs" And he did, the blonde explained slowly, holding back hiccups and sobs- he was losing his edge- he talked about his father, how he 'Used' to be addicted to drugs, how they 'used' to be in a lot of debt. The blonde used air quotes around used, telling Kiba that the correct term would be 'Are in debt' but after the pounding of the word used into his brain Naruto decided to use the term, but his father couldn't stop his air quotes. Kiba felt for the first time in a long time, genuinely interested in something someone said other than himself, which was a shocking revelation, both that he could be a good listener and that that someone so Good could have so much Bad around him.

After their little heart to heart conversation, a one sided conversation at that, Naruto set on cleaning the kitchen. Where he'd discovered some of Naruto's father's other habits, which Naruto muttered about loudly as he scrubbed dried on food off of yellow speckled Linoleum that made it difficult to tell if the spots were stains or designs, after that was done the blonde set on sweeping all of the broken glass and accumulated dust and small things into the cracked, plastic dustpan that could really use an update. It was fascinating watching the blonde work in almost silence, the way he fluttered around the small area like a dancer. The grumbling had stopped Kiba had finally noticed, instead it had turned into an unknown tune that sounded like a tune Rose had sung once while she was cleaning, which made Kiba ask himself if there was a soundtrack for cleaning. As fast as Kiba's thoughts had flown by Naruto was done with the kitchen and was back to grumbling, while looking through the chipped wooden cupboards for something.

"I don't suppose dogs like frozen pizza right?" Naruto asked from on top of the counter. Kiba looked up with a bored expression, he nodded after finally realizing that Naruto had asked something. "So yes?" The dog nodded again, in turn Naruto jumped off the counter, making the various loose things on the surrounding counters shake. He walked over to the small white refrigerator and swung open the small door on top of the larger one. "Supreme... or supreme?" adding fake gagging sounds to express his displeasure, He grabbed one of the boxes from the smoky prison and shut the door again. He set on trying to get the frozen dough out of yet another prison, the only difference being this one was cardboard. After minutes of struggling, an almost ripped out tooth the frozen meal was on a pizza platter and was waiting to be cooked to an edible temperature.

Finding the kitchen a boring place to wait for food the blonde walked over to a brown fabric couch and flipped over the back, Kiba followed out of boredom and sat over Naruto's legs, head and paws over the blonde's thin calves. They spent the next twenty or so minutes watching a not so entertaining cartoon about cats and dogs, which still made Kiba's companion laugh even though he found the program less than amusing. The oven beeped in the back round, Naruto scooted his legs out from Kiba's body and flipped over the couch like he'd done earlier and was on his way to the oven. He pulled on two mix-matched oven mitts and opened the oven door to pull out the pizza.

It smelled amazing. The dark colored caning jumped over the arm of the couch and spattered across the wood below him right behind the blonde who was singing and shaking his hips as he started to cut the pizza with a wheel on a stick. Finding the pizza easy to rip into six pieces Naruto put the cutting wheel down on the stove top, away from the pizza, he grabbed two freshly cleaned plastic plates from the dish drainer next to the sink and stack a piece of the cooked dough on each plate. He set one on them on the floor before picking up his own plate and started to eat his slice.

The dog set one paw on the larger end of the pizza and started to nibble on the other end, trying to get the stretchy cheese to go down his throat. Naruto tried not to laugh at the dog's efforts but a snorted laugh escaped him, making the dog glare at him from the corner of his eye, still not taking his paw and mouth of the food as if it were going to run away if he didn't cut off the cheesy head. Naruto was very tempted to get a knife and cut the meal into bits, but was stopped by the stinging in his sides from holding down laughs and the fact that the dog was refusing to let him near it, telling the blonde that he could do it himself.

After a few minutes struggle Naruto let the dog have it his way, tired of getting a dog's rump in his face when he was trying to be helpful. The playful aura in the kitchen seemed to waft away like the good smell of fun was being pushed off by something wrong. Kiba looked up from his plate after a chill had run down his spine. He looked at Naruto, who had his eyes angrily set on the large analog clock that was nailed on the wall next to the fridge. That's when he realized it, as if reading Naruto's angered and worried thoughts. It was past the fifteen minutes that Naruto's dad said he was going to be gone. "Probably getting high" Naruto sighed, he put his half eaten pizza plate on the counter. "I'm goin' to bed" He told the dog, who seemed to frown at him, trying to show sympathy in the dark brown orbs that were clashing with his.

Naruto walked away, his shoulders dragging slightly, he knew his father was going to be late it was a fact, but he still felt disappointed that he lied again. He walked past the bathroom and his father's room's doors and opened his own bedroom door. He jumped from the door onto his bed, he kicked off his shoes, shimmied out of his pants and snuggled under the covers ready to go to sleep. That is until a faint clicking echoed off of the walls. The door creaked open, Naruto flipped open one of his eyelids and looked at the dark dog who was standing there like a concerned parent which made Naruto smile. The dog walked in front of the bed and jumped on top of Naruto's legs again and rested his head down, looking down over Naruto. The two of them went into a comfortable warm slumber.

"Kiiibaa" An annoyingly familiar voice called into the darkness of Kiba's slumbering mind. "Kiiibaa" It called again. The darkness was filled with the smog like purple dust. Kiba gulped, knowing where this was going already. That's when she showed herself. "So Kiba, I might have been wrong about this" She explained, lounging over a purple velvet chair like a throne. "Well, actually, think of it as an... incentive" Her smirk widened evilly. "I could be wrong about you... You can be friendly" Kiba's eyes rose at that, incentive which meant reward. He really wanted to know what he was getting himself into, but Ino being Ino decided to take her sweet time, talking about random things about how a person can really change in certain circumstances.

The blonde had finally stopped talking when she noticed the dog was on the verge of falling asleep in his own dream. "And sometimes they can't" She said simply. "What's the reward you might ask?" The blonde asked, even though she already knew the answer, being able to read Kiba like a picture book. The dog nodded, "You'll find out when you wake up" She winked and within a moment the blonde was gone, the smoke had cleared and Kiba was left alone in his semi-awake semi-asleep mind.

A disturbing heat had woken Kiba up, the hallucinated experience percolated in his mind, with a gasp Kiba shot up in his bed. He looked over himself, he felt like yelling from the rooftops when he looked down at his free hand that wasn't holding up his weight, it was actually his hand. opposable thumb and tanned skin, he was a human again.

**End of Chapter Four**


	4. Chapter 4: Fix my son

In all the excitement and happy dancing that Kiba was doing he wasn't aware that he'd woken the blonde that he'd been sleeping on. Waking up with someone that you didn't know was pretty tragic, someone you didn't know who was naked was even worse. Naruto was deciding whether to scream or punch the guy that was splayed out over his lower half in the face. "Who the hell are you!?" He asked, deciding to go with the more domestic approach. "What do you mean who am I?" Kiba scoffed, Naruto felt like he had recognized the superiority in the male's tone but he couldn't seem to match it with someone he knew because he knew he knew that he didn't know the person on top of him; the _naked_ person on top of him.

The former dog jumped off of the mattress and took his first steps as a homosapien. The excited smile obscuring Kiba's face, he ran out of the door and back in several times, giving a test drive on his old yet new limbs. He ran further into the small apartment, not really caring where he was going or what he was about to break from the shakes his weight caused to run through the walls and floors. Kiba turned into the main room where he'd spent his night miserably trying to eat a slice of pizza. He grabbed one of the pre-cut slices and shoved half of it into his mouth before running off again, turning into the door opposite from where he had left the blonde baffled, still laying in his bed from the shock of what the hell had just happened.

The blonde decided to put and end to the tremors that shook his bed and the picture frames next to his bed. He flipped his legs over the edge of his bed, and started walking towards the door but was cut short when he heard the most shrill and blood chilling scream he'd ever heard. It was a high note that rang in his ears moments after it had ended like static. He slowly approached the door where the stranger had ran into, the bathroom, and looked hesitantly into the doorway to see the man picking at his face. Chanting a chain of "No"'s with an occasional added with "This can't be happening!" The man was really freaking out, as if the face he was looking at had been just put on the man's skin. Which clearly wasn't the case since the scars that marred the man's hairless head were decently healed but seemed to be ripped open to be kept from healing.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked again, the man jumped at the sudden break in his concentration. "I'm Ki...Uh..." He stuttered. He did Not want to use his real name when he looked like _this_! He tried to think of any name, any possible name that wasn't his name nor Naruto's. He sputtered the first thing that came to mind. "Akamaru?" The blonde echoed back at him, it rolled off his tongue awkwardly, never having had said anything close to that, the only thing that came to mind on a base of foreign and freaky names the only thing that came to mind was "You wouldn't have happened to Know Kiba Inuzuka would you?" He asked anyway, he figured it was a long shot but it was worth the question. Akamaru's neck had constricted. He gulped silently, had he really been found out that quickly. "I gotta go" He announced, dejecting the question that had landed in his lap. He pushed his way past Naruto, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine as his naked skin rubbed against the rough material of the blonde's clothes.

He walked towards the front door, the urge to leave to strong to care about his nakedness. "Wait!" The blond called once, the waves bounced off the walls until it reached Kiba's ears. He tried to ignore it but was glad he didn't when a flop of material stopped him. He looked down where the material had made another flopping sound. He looked down at the khaki colored trench coat. He attempted to smile, ignoring the message the coat had symbolized for the blonde all he cared about was hiding his face from the public.

Kiba popped the collar up to hide the lower half of his face, which was good enough for him since he was out of options unless he wanted to talk to the blonde; normally he wouldn't mind talking to a blonde but he didn't like the sheen of sympathy that shone in the blue eyes. He thought about them for a moment, they were etched into his brain. They slightly looked like shining coins under the deep ocean's surface. He sighed and exited the apartment without a thanks or good bye.

The run back to safety, his home; Rose. All passed by in a blur. He nearly got a concusion from when he ran into the wall inside the conveniently closed lifr. He caught his breath as it rose to the top, but his excitement never faltered, his entire being just esctatic that he was human once more, even if he was riddled with mysterious scars that he'd never seen before. Yet his still poushed himself out of the now open elevator, therough khaki material scratched at his thighs like dog's nails.

Kiba found himself knocking on the door of his apartment and waited impatiently for Rose to come to the door. The locks on the door released with metallic clicks and Rose appeared on the other side of the door, He pushed past her but was stopped with the suprising force of a club bouncer. "Who're you" She asked, he finally noticed that she was sobbing wet and only in a fluffy pink bathrobe; The only thing that wasn't covered in bears. "It's me, I'll explain later" He dissmissivly said, trying to shove past her once more only to be pushed back with more force. He stumbled back, "It's Me! Kiba okay!" He yelled in her face. Tears thretening to spill for the first time since he was five. "What... Happened?" She asked, believing him for god knows what reason.

"Rose who is it!?", Kiba gulped. His father was _Here_. Of all the times to show up it had to be _now. _He fiddled with his hands for a moment and looked away when Rose gave him a concerned motherly stare. Without any words Rose opened the door and let Kiba slip past his father and into his bedroom.

Rose just stood there, shocked. She was slightly concerned at the traffic of strange peopel coming into the penthouse but right now other things concerned her. What had _happened_ to Kiba. To make him look like _that,_ What kind of sick person would do that. Was that where he was all of yesterday and the night before. She cleared her throat before saying it was nothing in a loud enough voice so her boss could hear her. "Can you finish cooking those eggs now?" He said dissmissivly from the table, the tone was evidently an inherited tone. She almost smiled, almost. At least he was all right, "Yes sir" She said before walking back into the kitchen and in front of the frying pan.

Kiba pulled a black sweatshirt over his head and let the hood rest over his forehead, covering the scars that decorated his skin like Christmas tree ornaments. "Was that Kiba?" He could hear his father ask. Then it was silent, it made Kiba's blood come rushing into his ears at the sense of his father seeing him like this. He gulped and hid further into the jacket.

His father only knocked on the door once with his fist, making Kiba jump at how close his father could get in such a short amount of time. The door swung open and the sound of Italian leather on carpet covered concrete filled the room. Kiba sighed, he was hoping that he had a _little _time to fix his face or find an excuse to give his father over dinner. He sighed again, but didn't turn around when his father laid a warm hand on the trench coat he'd been wearing. "Something wrong son?" Kiba could hear the sad smile that his father had when he wanted to show empathy, or rather pity would be the more appropriate term. "Where we you last night, Rose said you didn't come home" "Yeah but..." Kiba started. "But" His father prompted. Kiba sighed once more, He raised his voice "I didn't come home because I look like this!" He yelled, turning and nearly shoving his face into his father's eyes. The older male gasped, but hid his shocked face quickly. He looked into his son's eyes with something close to disgust. "What... What in the hell did you _do_!" He yelled, Kiba narrowed his eyes. Did his father really just yell at him for something some crazy nut at a party did. "Well!" _Yes yes he is. _Kiba just rolled his eyes and tried to think of an excuse that matched up with his story.

"I got into... a uh. Fight!" _Yeah a fight! He'll buy that!_ He tried to tell himself without sarcasm dripping off the words like acid that just told his mind it wasn't going to work. His father sighed, once. Twice. He rubbed his forehead, squishing his eyebrows together in frustration and the air thickened once the older man shot his eyes up at Kiba like he was pointing a gun at him with murderous intentions. "Just... Don't leave the house" He muttered angrily before walking out of the room and slamming the wooden door behind him so hard the window vibrated in its welding. Kiba sighed in relief. At least he wasn't kicked out, yet anyway. He just threw himself on his bed in hopes that he was indeed in a dream. The whole being a dog thing with that one kid wasn't as bad as this nightmare. He Brushed a hand over his face, picking up oils and nervous sweat. He rubbed it on the khaki colored trench coat and shut his eyes. Hoping, _praying_ that this was just a dream.

He fell asleep and regretted when the hands of sleep let go of their thick grasp on him. He flicked open his eyes feeling the same he did when he woke up. Depressed, alone. Kiba was only alone, but now it was setting in after a decade of being alone. He just stared at the smooth ceiling above him. The white was pushing into him, he felt slightly like he was in a mental hospital. Slightly hoped he was in one but to no avail when he looked down at his chest all he saw was his skin sticking out of the trench coat the kid gave him before he ran off. The Kid! Kiba thought, saying it out loud as he thought it. Naruto! He was the one who got Kiba out of his dog form. He could get him back to his former glory too. Ino did say that Love could take the curse away, or whatever.

The now bald teen just laid there, splayed out on his bed, wallowing in self pity. _This_ is what his life had come too? Being forced to experience things and spend lots of time with someone he didn't even know existed? He felt like a kid who's mother is constantly setting up play-dates with her friend's kid. But the thought only made him sigh out loud, thinking about his mom after all this time was just...Painful.

It hadn't been painful with what's his face, didn't even think about her all the time. Didn't think of her once actually. The blonde had kept him thinking about him. How he was such a good person, to just about everyone. Even his -obviously- drug addicted dad. Which got Kiba thinking, why would anyone that had such a special kid be doing drugs? _Oh my god_ Did Kiba just call some _guy_ special. No but he thought it. Even worse that the thought of the blonde calmed him down when the used to be soothing thoughts of his mother usually did that for him.

He was started to get infuriated and confused, he was _not _gay, he liked sex. He grunted his frustration Taking the note out deeper and lower until it sounded like a feral growl that echoed through the room and seeped out of the walls like tiny fish going through a tuna net.

His life felt like the Roman empire right now. It _sucked_! He wasn't even himself. Just some _freak_ with scars and tattoos. He looked down at his wrists, examining the faded ink on one wrist and the new one on his left. He glared at it to make it disappear, but it didn't work. The new one was in the shape of a dog? Maybe a tree. The dog tree had an hourglass in the center and twelve dark balls that scoured around the branches like ornaments. He looked at his right wrist at his actual tattoo that he'd actually gotten without the need for a crazy witch to cut into him. It was a simple design. Two black fangs that hung next to each other.

* * *

Kiba woke up the next morning in cold sweats. "I just had the most terrible..." He'd started to wipe the sweat off of his face before it leaked into his eyes. Only to see that the dog tree thing was still molded onto his skin. He looked at the other tattoo. It seemed to calm his racing heart. It was the one thing that kept him from breaking a lot of people's faces. He didn't know why. Maybe it reminded him of the family he had when he was little. He blew that excuse off like dust off a picture frame. Exposing the truth. He never had the perfect family, not really. His dad was never home even as a kid. His sister was annoying and his mom made promises she couldn't keep. Yet Kiba still loved her, loved them.

He stood up, popping random muscles in his arms and back, trying to shoo away the chick flick moment that lingered in his mind. _"Don't leave the house"_ His father had said. Couldn't risk embarrassing the Inuzuka name, not that people could recognize him anyway. His eyes fell on the khaki colored trench coat he _borrowed. _ The thing actually made him smile as if the bare thread coat was actually telling him a joke. He picked it up, delicately as if it were made of glass and would break if he treated it like he would his own clothes. The brunette fought the urge to sniff it for some bizarre reason. He exited the room in just a pair of sweat pants he must of put on while he was sleeping.

He walked through the hallway and entered the quiet living room. It was quiet. Too quiet. Kiba looked at the couch, Rose wasn't there. Her blanket was folded over the back of the couch. Which means she must be up, or out. Kiba looked around the corner and into the kitchenette. Rose wasn't there either. She was out then.

Kiba called room service. They sent up a bellhop, a gray haired man with a mask on, _Who does that?_ Kiba had asked himself the first time he saw the man walking in the lobby, helping an elderly couple with their boxes. He stared at the man incredibly as he walked back and forth to the elevator with two or three boxes stacked in his arms.

He handed the coat to the man, holding a snarl when the man folded it too rough. Kiba just sighed in his head at himself, he'd gone bonkers. The gray haired man took in Kiba's new _look. _Not even a gasp or falter in the man's facial expression. "What?" Kiba growled when the man just stood there with the coat under his arm. "That's an _interesting _look on you" The man said like he knew everything. Kiba just rolled his eyes. "Can you take that across the street. To that store?" The man nodded. "Bye Kiba" He said, the help was supposed to refer to the tenants as mister or mis. Never by first names, yet it sounded okay when the gray haired man did it.

Days had passed since the coat had left his possession he stared out the window and watched the blonde take it from the bellhops hands. Staring at him, then up at Kiba like he knew that the teen would be there. The gray haired man had told him that Naruto had said something. Kiba wasn't listening though. He was too focused on the way that Naruto looked at him from seventy floors down. Did he know that the scarred man that woke in his bed was Kiba?

* * *

"Listen Doctor, I need you to fix... my son" The man in the snow white coat nodded, his glasses slid down his nose only to be pushed back up. "I'm sure there is something I can do" He nodded as if agreeing with himself. just frowned. "It's really bad Doc." He continued. "I think I'll be the judge of that. I'm sure there is some form of surgery I can preform, but it will be pricey" Mr. Inuzuka tapped his Italian shoes on the dirty white tile below him. He was leaning against the counter adjacent from the one Doctor Yakushi. He had freakish gray hair that looked odd on his young face yet suited him well. "I don't care about the price. I just want him fixed" said coldly. The man nodded, "I should probably see him before I could give you an estimate" Mr Inuzuka nodded, shook the man's cold hand and left, storming out to his sleek black car without another word. Praying on his dead wife that he could fix his son, and not just his face. But he had lost hope in having the perfect son a while ago. Now things were just getting worse...

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Sorry I'm late.. BUT MY brother moved in... I DON'T LIKE IT! I like to read in the bathroom. at NIGHT! and he just strolls in and... looks... then walks away.. and I'm like.. Shudder... I need another bathroom. BUT THAT ISN'T THE REASON WHY My updates are slow... I just can't let him find out! Or he'll tell my dad... and I'll get sent to straight camp... Sorry again for the update.. or therefore lack off. Sorry..


	5. Chapter 5:Shortest Chapter, le Gasp

The rain pattered on the windows of the penthouse, looking rather sad as they slowly got pushed down the glass by other falling water droplets. It started raining sometime last night and hadn't stopped since, it was currently noon; or was noon when Kiba had woken up and started staring out the window. The rain had always enticed him for some reason, despite the tragedy it had caused for him, and his mom. Yet Kiba continued to stare, his heart not racing like it did all those years ago when the accident had actually happened. The teenager sighed, he was human at least. But he didn't feel anything close to being back to the way he was. He was perfect and now, he's anything but. Kiba looked down at the streets of Konoha. The streets looked like rippling ponds and tires sprayed water onto the sidewalk only to slowly sink back into the lower level of concrete.

Kiba was looking on nothing in particular, but something yellow had caught his eye. A large head of now soaking hair had just exited the shoppe that Kiba had spent a day of boredom in. The blonde that had saved him, and the very one that had treated him like a person in his dog like state. The only one since his mom that had given him looks of love. It was strange. He treated him like a person, a real person instead of a dog. _He was kind. _Was the only conclusion that Kiba could come to. He watched the blonde walk down the street. A light brown coat was now turning dark with water, it didn't look water safe. Unlike the coat Kiba had _stolen_ in the rush of being 'human' once more. There was something about the boy that made him want to scream and yell, and something that made him want to hug him. It frightened Kiba so he looked away from the soaking figure and walked away from the window. His father hadn't returned since his surprising appearance yesterday. There seemed to be something going on that he didn't know about. Rose was asleep, he'd told her to since there was nothing she could do and she reluctantly agreed despite not really making an argument, didn't even open the door to yell in his face. _Something was wrong._

Kiba decided to eat some of the leftovers from Friday, leftovers really weren't his style. But he didn't want to ask Rose to make him something and have to look into her somber eyes. It sent shivers down his spine just thinking about the big doe eyes, the brown honey color that drew him in and made him stick like syrup, or a spider's web. Kiba pulled the glass container out of the fridge and shut it with his foot. After waking off the tin foil covering he set the container in the microwave and clicked three minutes before starting it. As he watched through the plastic like glass his hunger only grew, making noises and he felt his stomach start to digest itself. _Okay, maybe that's a little over the top Kiba._ He smiled in spite of himself and thanked the lord when the microwave beeped. He took the glass into his hands. Only to throw it back down on the microwaves surface. "Hot!" He growled loudly at nothing in particular. _Some people never learn. _He mimicked Rose's nosy voice in his head, making a hand puppet with his right hand and made it talk about manners and bears.

Finally the teen noticed that the steam that was swooshing off of the hot meal had stopped rising as frequently he grabbed two oven mitts and grabbed the tray before navigating into the living room. He set the glass on the table next to the couch, Kiba sat in the area in between the couch and the table, legs pushed through the empty area under the frame. Slowly Kiba began to eat, blowing heavily and dramatically on each spoonful until it was just the right temperature not to burn his mouth but not be too cold. MTV played in the background, playing one of the hits that Kiba heard quite frequently at parties. _Parties_. Kiba hadn't even thought of going to one since he had been a dog and since. That must have been some kind of record for him seeing the now satisfied smirk on the tanned teens face.

"Yeah, I guess being an animal does that" An all too familiar voice said from behind him, _right behind him. _The brunette growled and swiveled his head to look at _Ino._ Immediately Kiba rose to his feet and got ready to put the beat down on this voodoo witch.

Ino was lounged out on Kiba's leather sofa. _Lounged!_ Her muscles relaxed. _Relaxed! _A very large smirk on her features. _Smirking! _Kiba decided to lunge at her from where he stood, which was a good meter between the two of them. All at once, every muscle shut down as Kiba attempted to throw a fist at the woman who ruined his life. "Kiba. Kiba Kiba" She tsked like a disappointed housewife. Kiba grunted something that translated to _What? _Her smile held in place. "You know, it wasn't very nice to ditch your friend like that. I mean, after all he _is _the one that got you back human" Kiba scoffed, Ino loosened her hold on all of the boy's muscled allowing him to talk. "Fat shit that did for me! I'm a fucking FREAK!" Ino seemed to wince at the word freak and Kiba got a nostalgic feeling that picked at his brain before it disappeared again. "Now Kiba, didn't your _Mother. _Ever teach you how to speak in front of Lady?" She asked, bitch smirk in place. Kiba looked ready to kill her, again. His body rocking with anger as he looked for a way to escape the invisible binds that held him together.

"Honestly. I thought you'd be _Really_ sad. But Nooo. You gotta ruin the show. Well. Since you tested my patience. I'll do it my way." Ino waved her hands in complicated patterns as she rotated around the still form of Kiba, Ignoring his dirty looks completely. The purple smoke came and left just as quickly, only clouding Kiba's vision for a moment with the swirling poofs of purple. Finally the brunette was released and was full on glaring holes through Ino, it didn't work in the _if looks could kill _area, but the glare was indeed impressive. Dark brown eyes glared up from the floor. _Wait. _Kiba looked down at his body, or what was his body. He mentally sighed, he was once again a dog. _  
_

He looked over his body again, hoping somehow the longer he stared at it, he would eventually heal himself. It didn't work. He looked up at Ino, brown eyes that had a fire burning in them with hatred, his dark grey fur stood up on edge. His posture ready for him to pounce on the blonde, still dressed in all black and studs. She leaned on one long leg, hand on her hip like she had anticipated this. There was some rustling behind them and Kiba's neck flicked over there to stare at Rose as she exited her bedroom. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Rose looked out at the scene and tried to unfold it in her mind, she recognized the Dog from before, and she felt as if she has seen the blonde in another life. The spark of recognition was there, but there wasn't any solid proof that she knows this girl. She looked pretty though, or maybe at one point looked pretty. Rose mused, _Too much metal for my taste_. She quirked her lips and went dead serious when her dark honey eyes wandered back to the brown eyed wolf who was looking at her with an intensity in his eyes that resembled Kiba when- _Kiba. _

Rose lunged forward intent on holding the wolf and trying to fix it, but was stopped when the blonde started to speak again. Rose looked at her with something on her mind, _Where did she know this girl from? _She must have met her, somewhere, There was too much fuzz to move to recognize her at the moment. "And Kiba, stay close and stay human." She winked and disappeared, Rose blinked and the room went back to as if nothing had changed from her morning. The only thing now was that there is an angry wolf glaring at her.

"It's not like it's my fault" She muttered and went into the Kitchen.

Kiba went to the door and clawed at it. _Stay close to stay human. _The wolf repeated it in his head, clawing once as each word came along, leaving a series of decently thick scratches in the white wood of the door.

He had to find the blonde, had to find _Naruto. _That was his name, and he might as well get used to it. The wolf mentally sighed, winded. He would be spending a lot of time, couldn't he have chosen someone closer to him to mark as his human meter. Like Rose? Or his friend Sasuke? That way he could party as a human and not have to grind as a wolf or hold someone's hand as he did so.

Kiba's entire body shivered at the thought of holding hands with Rose when he was trying to party.

Rose got the hint, Kiba wanted out. Apparently the message the blonde girl left behind meant something to him. She walked over to the door and waited for the animal to move before she slid the door open silently and watched as the gray blur rushed under her legs and through the door, disappearing down the hallway and through the staircase door. Leaving Rose to pick up the pile of clothes to wolf left behind.

Her mind was still on the woman that she had seen and was also distracted by Kiba's leaving. _He shouldn't be leaving. It's not safe. _Kiba's father also came to mind, what was Rose going to say about the random disappearance of his son? _Oh, he turned into a wolf and left. _She smiled at her joke and threw the clothes in the hamper, then went back to the kitchen and picked up the container of Alfredo and also a fork. "Can't waste good food" She said to Vivian, a dark black stuffed cub with brown fur around the eyes and tail. Rose sat them both down and let Vivian watch a documentary about her kind on the television as Rose at some of the Alfredo, also interested in the program.

* * *

Going down the stairs as an inexperienced canine was very difficult. Kiba almost fell each time he took a step, but finally made it down to the bottom with the least number of injuries.

He ran full speed out the steel door that locked away the staircase, that nobody used, and through the lobby where the security guards were not paying attention. Much too busy reading a newspaper. The dark blur pushed the door open with his extended body. Kiba ran across the street, careful to avoid any cars. Even early in the morning Konoha's streets were filled with lined up cars, all trying to get to work or their homes.

Kiba could feel the wolf's energy start to subside as he neared the building across from his. He walked up to the shop's front door and scratched at the wood paneling on the side of it. He did this until he heard the faint clicking of the lock on the other side and the sight of a dark shadow in front of the door knob.

Kiba backed away as to not get hit by the door as it slid open quickly, and Kiba quickly went inside and waited for the figure to follow.

Naruto stared at the wolf as it weaved between his legs, he closed the door back and latched the lock too. Finally he turned back to the wolf that was sitting expectantly on the floor, next to a pile of broken down computer boxes.

"Hey Buddy, long time no see..." Naruto started with a smile, but trailed off. He walked over to the wolf and petted the other's fur. Looking around the store to see if anybody was watching his exchange with the canine. Naruto was shocked when the fur he was rubbing stopped being fur and instead he was rubbing a warm patch of skin. "What the-?" Naruto quickly snapped his head in the direction of his hand and was shocked to see the guy from the other day being naked on his floor.

Naruto screamed but didn't make a move to get it away. Kiba who was too busy to notice the blonde was freaking out, was looking at his body he actually looked semi-normal. Nowhere near his old self but not as ugly as the form he was. _At least Ino wasn' lying. _He thought, happily and somewhat angered by it.

"Who the Hell, are you?" He asked the man as he stood up from the wolf's place on the carpet. "I'm...-" Naruto cut him off, "You were that wolf!" "Well yeah-" Naruto cut him off again. "What the FUCK?" Kiba growled and stood up to his full height, somewhere over the blonde and glared down at him. "Let me explain then" He snapped. Naruto looked sheepish and smiled shyly, "Sorry" He giggled. _How the hell am I acting so easy about this? _Naruto asked himself but ignored the actual answering of the question.

"Well, this bitch Ino met me at a party and then she did some voodoo shit and I ended up a wolf. He exposed his forearm and let the blonde stare at it. The hour glass, it was still pretty full but the pile of sand in the bottom of it was still pretty noticeable. Naruto stared at it, "What happens when it runs out of sand?" He asked with a tone of awe. Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll stay wolf or something" He honestly had forgotten if the bitch had told him or not. "So why did you turn human when I touched you?" Naruto asked. Kiba smiled, the kid was smart apparently. "Well, Ino came to my house and started talking about my wolf friend, she told me if I stayed near you I would be human, then she turned me into that and I came here" Naruto smiled, "So I'm your only friend ?" He asked amused, Kiba growled and scoffed "No!" He muttered. _Stupid kid, making fun of me. _

Kiba just stepped away and grabbed one of the convenient boxes that were next to them. "Listen, mind gettin' me some clothes or something?" Kiba asked, interrupting the blonde from his teasing. Naruto stopped talking and finally took in the all but naked form of his previous pet. _You gotta say, for a wolf, guys got some nice abs._ He smirked to himself and ran upstairs to get the wolf some clothes.

Kiba felt like a fool for not following the blonde considering by the time he had returned Kiba was already a Wolf again. Naruto smirked and rubbed the dog's mane again, no longer shocked as fur turned into scarred skin. "Here, I think these might fit..." He handed over a green v-neck and some old jeans. "The pants are my dad's" Naruto stated. Kiba nodded and put them on, after the blonde had turned his back. "No Undies for the wolf?" Kiba scoffed, rolling his hips in the jeans and feeling the freedom his balls had. "Well, I. You know...er." Naruto stuttered, Kiba smirked, his teasing obviously taking effect. "Well I like it" His smile turning brighter, revealing his large white set of teeth. Naruto found himself smiling at the light atmosphere and set off on cleaning up the shop. Leaving Kiba to stand dumbly watching him. "You could help" Naruto muttered as he started picking up the awkwardly shaped boxes.

They each carried boxes under their arms and went out the back door and past the fire escape, towards the large dumpster, they tossed their boxes in silently and went back inside.

Kiba sat down and watched as the blonde moved steadily around the room, making the shop look beautiful. Like it was actually a store that wasn't crammed under an apartment complex. Finally the neon signs were switched on and Naruto moved behind the counter where Kiba was sitting. "Ready for a day of work my dearest pet?" He smirked. Kiba frowned. "What?" Naruto asked incredulously. "You didn't tell me your name, did you think I'm psychic of something?" He scoffed at the teen as his eyes lit up like he was about to say yes.

Naruto moved his long hair away from his face and tied it up effectively with a hair band and leaned over the store's counter top, hands resting in his hands.

Silence had consumed the now lighted room and Kiba kept staring at Naruto, trying to come up with a good fake name that wouldn't let him be discovered as his true self.

Finally after hours of waiting Kiba finally spoke. "I'm Fang." He stated clearly, extending his hand to the kid who looked ready to fall asleep waiting for a customer. "Is that all you could come up with?" Naruto asked sarcastically. Kiba played it off cool. "Nope, just trying to figure if your worth telling it to" He stated proudly and full of smart assness. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well Fang, I'm Naruto, as you know and I guess your stuck with me" Fang shook his head, "I think you should stay with me" He offered instead. "What why?" Kiba stared awkwardly at Naruto's protruding gaze. "Well, it just seems that... You would be better off with me. Instead of.. Here." He finished. _That wasn't so hard, wonder how he'll take it though. _"What's wrong with here?" He asked rudely, obviously offended. "Well nothing, but" "What but?" "Well your dad-" "What's wrong with my Dad?" Naruto was getting more and more worked up. Kiba sighed and sank down in his stool. "Just trying to be nice" Naruto just muttered a "Yeah whatever, and tried to not be intimidated two tall and thick men walked into the room with a dark look on their faces. "I don't think they're buying computers..." Kiba whispered. Naruto stared and nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Le End of Chaptero... Cinco? _


End file.
